kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Z.reeder
07:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC)}} uhhh... thanks I see that FR above me has given a nice warm welcome, so I thought I might do the same (oh and if you want a talk bubble like what she's using just ask on my talk page). so if you want any help or have any questions just ask on my talk page and welcome to the wiki, thanks for signing up and as a bonus you'll receive 10 free cookies :D 07:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) uhhh I thank both of you but I don't know how to talk or reply. thats how you reply, just click edit on the top of the screen, write some letters and sign with ~~~~ 07:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok then... try signing next (its the key that looks like this ~) 08:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You got the question but i forgot the signature. Signing off Getting Started , or in the top part of a talk bubble. A person's talk page is always called User talk: USERNAME. Scroll over the Rest part of my signature or the 'Talk to me' part of this bubble to see what I mean. Alternatively, you can go to that person's userpage and then click on the tab for thier talk page from there. #Once you've opened the other person's talk page, via the link, click on the Leave Message button at the top of the page. Type in a title in the Subject bar and then type your message in the larger box. Again, remember to sign! #Now, every time you leave a message to that person that regards the same topic, scroll down to the section you created last time and then click the edit button opposite the title of your section. Then, just type your new message under your previous one. So, I hope that helps you out! If you need any more help, just ask and I'll do my best to answer your call!}} Do you see a key that looks like this? --> ~ <-- place 4 of them on the page and your good 10:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm still not signing huh... then copy and paste this then ~~~~ 23:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry still just getting the hang of it. almost got it getting better though 00:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you signing your posts correctly? You have to type ~~~~ after each post. Please remember it, cause otherwise it's a real pain trying to contact you. Also, please use the preview button before you publish a message. Every time you change something on my page, I get an email and it's quite annoying. Anyway, what 'graph' are you reffering too? 04:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's kind of a tough type of coding. How about you start with something simple, like a talk bubble, first? See here to learn how to make one. Once you've got those down, maybe then you can move onto more complicated stuff like an infobox. :D 04:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Heartless Collection Create it like this: User:Z.reeder/Heartless collection That kind of thing do not belong in the mainspace.--'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That page was an accident. I made it by accident. Welcome! Thank you